Oldfashioned!
by AkumanoKoe
Summary: Une fois les chitauris vaincus, Loki attrapé et la paix revenue. Que reste-t-il ? Des adieux ? Des départs ? Des oublis ? Les avengers rentrerons chacun chez soi, en laissant derrière eux leur vie d'entant ? Tony Stark, et Steve ne semblent pas de cet avis...


**« Old-Fashioned »**

Voilà qui était fait ! Loki était maintenant coincé face à ses actes, et il devrait y répondre dans les prochains jours. En attendant, il était sagement enfermé dans des locaux surs, avec les mesures nécessaires. C'est à dire une muselière en métal, des menottes, une pièce hermétique à toutes sortes de magie, et un mur blindé tout autour de lui : Vous avez deviné ? Non ? Mais Thor bien sur ! Le dieu du tonnerre ne lâchait tout simplement pas d'un seul millimètre son petit frère. Ils repartiraient chez eux certainement le lendemain. Comme tous les autres. _Tous les autres._

Tony reposa son verre de Whisky et se pencha de nouveau sur sa dernière invention, un simple robot d'une facilité enfantine pour lui, qui lui permettrait de ne plus avoir à se lever pour aller de sa chaise de laboratoire à la caisse à outils, ou une autre connerie du genre. Il dévora ses Shawarmas à pleines dents, ne regrettant pas d'être passé en chercher quelques heures avant. Lorsqu'il s'était senti partir... Il avait vraiment cru que c'était la fin. Qu'il n'allait plus être de ce monde et il avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses... _Beaucoup de choses_. Notamment qu'il s'était toujours dit qu'il irait manger des shawarmas un jour, sans pourtant jamais y être allé... Beaucoup de petites choses, simples de la vie, qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps de faire. Et d'autres plus compliquées qu'il hésitait encore à accomplir. Il n'était pas avec les autres. Il s'était à présent enfermé comme pour éviter une fatalité évidente : tout cela prenait fin.

Demain les Avengers se sépareraient, et tout ça serait oublié. Ou peut être sera-t-il le seul à regretter « ce bon vieux temps ou ils bottaient le cul de Loki » ! Il allait retourner vers cette vieille amie, la vie normale. Pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. La richesse, la renommée... Pepper. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Pourtant tout cela lui semblait bien monotone par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec le Docteur Banner, Thor, Miss Romanov, Monsieur Barton et... _Steve_... Enfin... Le Soldat Rogers. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fuir devant la foule. Au contraire il était du genre très social et même à aimer se retrouver entouré. Mais là. Cette fois... C'était différent. Il n'arrivait pas à faire semblant. A faire la fête, rire, boire à la santé des Avengers sans mentionner le départ, la séparation. La fin.

La voix artificielle de JARVIS s'éleva dans la salle, sortant le Stark junior de ses pensées. Il n'arrêta pourtant pas son bricolage, n'écoutant que d'une oreille inattentive ce que l'IA avait à lui dire.

-Monsieur, vos convives s'inquiètent, ils réclament votre présence.

-Plus tard JARVIS je suis occupé.

-Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, n'allez-vous pas regretter de ne pas les avoir vu avant leur départ ?

-Je veux être seul JARVIS. Dis leur que je ne me sens pas bien et que je pourrais leur transmettre un quelconque virus ultra contagieux et virulent. Un truc du genre.

-Bien, Monsieur.

Il retourna sans plus de cérémonie à sa tâche, et ordonna à JARVIS d'augmenter le son. Du Deep Purple résonna très vite dans toute la pièce. Où en était-il dans son spleen Baudelairien interne ? Ah oui... La mélancolie et les regrets, la nostalgie des années Avengers tout ça tout ça. La plupart des Avengers s'étaient installés provisoirement dans les vestiges... Quel euphémisme, les _ruines_ de la tour « Stark », le temps de s'en retourner chez eux. C'est ainsi que Tony se voyait l'hôte du Docteur Banner, de Thor, à présent Loki, et du Soldat.

Steve Rogers. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Playboy. Cet homme était le premier Avenger. C'était un peu le « chef » en quelque sorte, non déclaré, évidemment, mais au final tout le monde le voyait comme tel. Il était en tout point l'inverse de Stark. Altruiste, foncièrement bon, réservé, galant. Voire peut être naïf parfois. Et il avait le don de mettre des T-shirt trois fois trop petits pour lui. Ca c'était à mettre dans la liste des défauts, avec ses manières vieux jeu ! Car Oh combien de fois Tony avait du sortir de la salle juste parce qu'un malheureux T-shirt moulait un peu trop bien le torse du soldat ! Pas qu'il était attiré ou émoustillé à la vision du Capitaine ainsi vêtu, loin de là. _L__oin de là... _Non il y avait les femmes... Enfin ! Pepper. Plus que les femmes, il y avait Pepper. Mais pourquoi diable cette pensée sonnait-elle de façon si absurde et fausse dans la tête de Tony ?

Steve Rogers. Là était le vrai problème. Evidemment, tous les autres Avengers allaient lui manquer. Cette vie palpitante et riche en aventure aussi, et l'inactivité l'ennuyait plus que tout mais... Au delà de tout ça, il y avait Steve Rogers. Qui ne serait plus là lui non plus. Le lendemain, il aura disparu avec toutes ces aventures, tout cet esprit d'équipe, toute cette histoire, toute cette motivation pour laquelle ils s'étaient tous battus, unis. Le lendemain, il aura disparu... Avec tout ce qui composait une personne importante et exceptionnelle aux yeux de Tony. Sa gentillesse, son sourire, sa timidité, son langage vieux de 70 ans... tout ça aura disparu. Bien sur, il y avait encore les services à rendre à la ville, les conférences, la Stark Expo, Stark Industries... tout ça... Il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de s'ennuyer... non ? Et puis les Avengers seraient certainement amenés à se retrouver... Mais quand ? Son regard était vague et bientôt il ne regarda même plus ce qu'il était entrain de souder.

Le son de la musique baissa considérablement, un soupir d'exaspération fit fermer les yeux à Tony, qui commençait à se lasser des manifestations constantes de JARVIS, qui le ramenait constamment à la réalité. Mais l'avait il déjà quitté ? N'était-ce pas lui qui se noyait lui-même dans ces pensées sombres ?

-Qu'y a t-il cette fois JARVIS ?

-Monsieur Rogers souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

-Dites lui que je suis indisponible et contagieux, que je viens de manifester les premiers symptômes de rage et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il reste éloigné.

-Dites le lui vous même Monsieur.

-Pardon ?

Le bruit discret de la numérotation du code se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un glissement presque inaudible. Tony eut un sourire figé, et se tourna vers le Captain America, qui lui faisait à présent face, encore une fois dans un de ces hauts trop serrés. Une véritable torture ! D'un sourire qui se voulait sincère ou du moins assez pour le faire croire au soldat, il s'approcha de Steve et tapota son épaule de façon amicale. Celui ci le regardait pourtant de façon presque réprobatrice, cherchant à croiser son regard comme pour déceler la véritable raison de son absence. Tony retourna vers la bouteille de Whisky et fit apporter un deuxième verre.

-Big guy ! Que me vaut cette visite ? Un verre de Whisky peut être ?

-Stark, vous savez très bien que l'alcool ne me fait plus aucun effet.

-Pour le goût ?

-Stark pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu nous rejoindre ? C'est notre dernière soirée tous ensemble, j'avais espéré que vous soyez des nôtres. Y a t-il un problème ?

Oui. C'était lui seul et ses lamentations dignes des plus grands lamentos lyriques le problème ! Tony était le seul, et unique problème, il le savait, et ne voulait pas que ses amis pensent le contraire. Il versa pourtant le liquide brun dans les verres tout juste apportés, laissant d'abord un silence. Il tendit le verre à Steve alors qu'il descendait d'un brusque mouvement de la main le sien, comme pour se donner du courage. Courage qui ne vint pas, car il s'obstina encore à mentir, et mentir mal.

-Je ne me sentais pas bien, une légère fatigue, vous savez, la chaleur dans l'armure, les combats tout ça... C'est plus de mon âge ! C'est plutôt du vôtre !

Il sourit faiblement à sa propre blague, de mauvais goût certes et d'un humour tout particulier qui lui était caractéristique, se servant à nouveau de l'alcool. Le soldat eut un long soupir fatigué et déçu, puis il planta de nouveau ses yeux bleus dans ceux, bruns, de Stark, qui ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, prétextant devoir ranger ses affaires sur le bureau, une soudaine envie qui ne l'avait pas pris depuis plusieurs années pourtant. Steve commençait à perdre patience, il voyait très bien qu'il lui mentait, et ça le blessait. Plus que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Il posa son verre et enserra les bras du brun de ses mains, avec tellement de force qu'il eut lui même peur de lui faire mal. Mais c'était Tony, pas une femme. Il l'obligea à se retourner vers lui et à soutenir son regard, ses nerfs lâchant quelque peu. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de s'emporter comme ça. Mais Tony était différent. Tony était important. Il ne savait pour quelle foutue raison il trouvait cet homme, pourtant égoïste, arrogant, irrespectueux voir même parfois carrément obscène, important ou du moins spécial à ses yeux.

-C'est assez maintenant ! Stark, regardez moi quand je vous parle... Stark ! Vous pouvez mentir à qui vous voulez, mais à moi, ne me mentez pas... Je ne voudrais pas que nos dernières heures soient gâchées ainsi... Couvertes par le mensonge et les non dits.

-Mais enfin, calmez-vous mon vieux !

-Tony !

Son prénom ainsi prononcé le fit frissonner. Il daigna enfin lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, plus aucun sourire, faux ou sincère, n'ornait ses lèvres cette fois ci. Juste une expression neutre, troublée. Un sourire, plus faible cette fois ci, se laissa entrevoir dans une brève tentative.

-Allons Steve ! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter comme ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions jamais nous...revoir...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. C'était le problème. Cette éventualité terrifiante de se perdre, de ne jamais se revoir. La séparation, la promesse faible d'un jour se retrouver, pour Noël, pour une fête, une occasion quelconque, mais c'est tellement vague. Avec cette même façon amicale, en cachant les vraies intentions, les vrais sentiments, en faisant semblant. Puis on oublie, ou alors on se souvient mais on se dit que ce n'est pas la peine. Que l'autre a certainement oublié. Alors on ne dit rien. Puis finalement on ne donne plus de nouvelles, ou rarement. Peut être à deux ou trois nouvel an, à se promettre de passer pour le prochain. Puis la routine. Et l'oubli. Et la fin. Puis le souvenir vague d'un passé commun, un sourire nostalgique sur de vieilles photos, et encore. Les photos disparaissent ensuite dans un déménagement, ou dans un vieux carton après un rangement intégral. Et on arrête même de regarder les photos. Alors là il n'y a plus rien qui rattache. On continue la vie en étant passé à coté de ce qui semblait pourtant si important, si essentiel, simplement par fierté. Et un jour... On se rappelle. Mais il est trop tard.

C'était cette peur là. Cette peur là d'un jour se dire « j'avais Captain America à mes cotés » « Un jour j'ai fait équipe avec Iron Man »... « Et maintenant ? »... Maintenant rien. Cette idée que peut être ils auraient pu construire quelque chose ensemble s'ils avaient eu le temps, s'ils avaient pris le temps, s'ils avaient osé. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, comprenant. Se projetant tous les deux dans un futur qui pourrait devenir le leur. Les mains du premier Avenger se mirent à trembler légèrement contre les bras de l'homme de fer, il n'avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de leur séparation. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là... Tout devenait clair... Et un soudain besoin d'empêcher prit le contrôle de leurs actes. Le destin était tracé, il était là, et il fallait agir, agir maintenant pour changer de route, quitte à perdre le contrôle, quitte à perdre un peu de fierté. Il fallait tout jouer.

-Steve...

Avec douceur, le Soldat vint passer sa main dans le cou de Tony, l'approchant lentement de lui avant de venir sceller leurs lèvres en une promesse, bien plus forte que toutes les autres, un bouleversement. Ce baiser changeait à présent leur registre de relation, empêchant alors leurs liens de se briser, ou en tout cas… Plus difficilement... C'était à Stark de consolider ce lien à présent... ou de le détruire complètement. La main de Tony vint se perdre dans la nuque de Steve avec plus de précipitation, de désespoir peut être même... Il répondit avec tellement de puissance, avec tellement de passion que Steve se sentit rougir, ce n'était que son troisième baiser de toute sa vie après tout. Il serra doucement le corps de Tony contre le sien, ne répondant plus trop de ses actes. Le peu de raison qu'il restait au brun s'était quant à elle envolée, loin, très loin de la réalité. Le baiser fut long... sensuel, en passant par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables. L'expérimentation de nouvelles choses pour Steve, la douceur, puis la domination, la sensualité, le désespoir, le jeu, la joie... L'amour...

C'est avec force que Tony plaqua Steve contre le bureau, un peu sous l'impulsion car il ne savait même pas ou cela pouvait les mener. Il glissa ses mains dans les mèches blondes impeccables du soldat, tandis que celui ci aventurait ses mains vers des endroits qui pour lui et son époque étaient déjà plus qu'osées, surtout avec un homme : la taille. Il en frissonna, ce qui fit beaucoup sourire Tony. Ils rompirent tous deux, d'un commun accord, le baiser, se regardant un long moment. Des sourires, timides, sincères, intimes... Des souffles communs, et une même envie.

-Tony...

-Ce n'est pas un simple baiser qui vous fera rester Steve...

-Pourquoi pas... Je n'ai plus aucun rattachement... du moins pas encore...

-...

Le cœur de Tony se mit à battre plus fort, Steve voulait-il dire qu'il voudrait faire de lui son nouveau rattachement ? Sa nouvelle vie ? Il s'arrêta brusquement. N'avait il pas lui même un rattachement...? Pepper Potts... Mon dieu où avait-il la tête ? Et qu'allait-il faire ? Ses pensés se bousculaient en un fracas douloureux dans sa tête, sous le regard désireux du Capitaine. Le choix était très vite fait, et il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir deux fois... Jamais Pepper ne lui avait fait ressentir autant d'émotions en plusieurs années que Steve en quelques secondes. Mais comment allait il l'expliquer, et comment allait-elle le prendre ? Et pourquoi diable s'emportait il alors que tout n'était encore que des sous entendus et rien n'était officialisé ? Ni même encore déclaré. Si ce n'est que par ce baiser. Mais Steve n'était pas du genre à jouer, il le savait, il n'était pas du genre à flirter avec n'importe qui sans sentiments... Cette simple pensée retourna le cœur du fabriquant d'arme... Il fut sorti de ses songes lorsqu'une paire de lèvres vinrent effleurer les siennes, dans une demande muette et timide... Il y répondit sans plus attendre, projeté dans un présent agréable et doux. Ils s'enlacèrent longtemps, la tension montant progressivement entre leurs corps qui ne faisaient que se rapprocher au cours des minutes.

A bout de souffle, Tony finit par rompre le baiser, s'attaquant alors à la mâchoire et au cou du capitaine, y déposant une multitude de baisers légers, chargés de désir. Comment diable voulait-il qu'il se calme si Steve poussait des petits soupirs incontrôlés et tout bonnement excitants ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Les mains de l'américain se perdirent dans les cheveux puis dans le cou du Stark junior, descendant d'abord timidement dans son dos, prenant progressivement plus d'assurance. Elles finirent leur course dans le bas de son dos, sans oser encore aller plus bas. C'était à tâtons, avec l'inexpérience la plus totale que tous deux se lançaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Si le Capitaine n'avait encore jamais eu de contacts « rapprochés » et intimes de sa vie, Stark lui n'en avait eu qu'avec la gente féminine. Et forcé de constater qu'il était à présent dans les bras d'un homme, et pas d'une carrure moindre, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était tout aussi novice que son vis à vis. Alors que le premier Avenger se laissait progressivement aller aux baisers et aux nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait, Iron man, lui, se perdait dans des questions techniques et jamais il ne s'était vu aussi angoissé de coucher avec quelqu'un. Oui, quelqu'un, mais pas n'importe qui, et là était toute la différence.

C'était un homme, d'accord, mais c'était surtout Steve. Tony n'allait pas se voiler la face : Ils étaient tous deux sur un pied d'égalité pour ce qui concernait la dominance. Ils étaient tous deux capables de mener la dance. Bon, d'accord... Steve devait certainement avoir quelques points en plus, mais sa virginité le rendait au même niveau que Tony. Alors qu'il comptait les points et évaluait la situation et le terrain de façon stratégique, Steve, lui, se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et prenait peu à peu confiance en lui, bien que toujours incertain et hésitant.

Le baiser devint progressivement de plus en plus passionné, les lèvres et bientôt les langues s'entrelaçaient longuement, amoureusement. Les mains de Tony se perdirent dans les mèches blondes du Capitaine, qui serrait à présent de toutes ses forces l'homme de fer. Bientôt les mains devinrent plus baladeuses, les deux hommes se laissant aller à leurs désirs encore nouveaux. Tony arracha presque le T-shirt trop petit du soldat, le jetant avec haine sur le canapé, comme vengeance de l'avoir nargué tout ce temps, à mouler un peu trop bien des muscles qu'il ne pouvait toucher à l'époque. C'en était maintenant fini de cette torture.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux ne manqua pas d'impressionner le milliardaire, qui regardait, maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, sans retenue le torse dénudé de l'homme en face de lui. Tous les muscles et les courbes à découvert, magnifiquement taillés et sculptés pour former un corps à la fois imposant et harmonieux. Il eut un peu honte de son torse, pourtant bien marqué aussi. Son T-shirt finit rapidement par rejoindre le sol, aux cotés de son ami le mini-haut.

-Tony...

-Oui, je sais. L'ARK n'est pas des plus discrets, mais n'y fais pas attention Cap' !

-Non, je ne regardais pas ça...

-Hm ? Vraiment ? Mais alors que...

-Vous êtes magnifique Tony...

Il avait presque murmuré ces mots, dans un souffle plus sensuel que jamais et qui eut le donc d'échauffer tous les sens de Stark. Steve resta un instant à l'observer, totalement séduit par ce corps à la fois viril et plus fin que le sien, plus bronzé, plus rugueux... Il sourit, conquis, alors que d'un geste doux et hésitant il vint déposer de doux baisers dans le creux du cou de son co-équipier. La respiration profonde de Tony ne fit qu'attiser son envie. Le fils d'Howard serra un peu plus la mâchoire sous ces attentions...Bon sang... Steve ne se rendait vraiment pas compte à quel point il pouvait être excitant ! Tony resta un moment silencieux, surpris de cette remarque, puis il rit un moment avant de venir caresser d'une main virile la peau plus claire du Soldat, se rapprochant de lui.

-Je crois que face à toi je ne vaux plus grand chose !

-Que dites-vous...? Tony vous êtes...

-Je pense que dans ce genre de situation... intime... Nous pourrions laisser tomber le vouvoiement... non ?

Ce fut avec un sourire charmeur qu'il approcha encore son visage, arrachant encore le rouge des joues de Steve, qui lui fit un petit sourire timide. Les mains devinrent plus brusques, plus désireuses... Plus aventureuses aussi... Et c'est avec une certaine hâte que les doigts agiles du fabriquant d'armes vinrent détacher la fermeture du pantalon de Steve, glissant ensuite une main avide de contact entre les pans de ses vêtements. La bosse à présent formée dans son sous-vêtement n'était certainement pas négligeable, et elle provoqua un petit gémissement de surprise chez Tony, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi... Imposant. Un petit gémissement de désir s'enfuit habilement des lèvres du Soldat, il sourit, conquis du spectacle d'un Tony tout surpris et légèrement rougissant. D'un geste doux et hésitant il vint déposer de longs baisers dans le creux du cou de son co-équipier. La respiration profonde de Tony ne fit qu'attiser son envie, et ses mains osèrent enfin franchir la barrière du pantalon, qu'il retira carrément, laissant le brun en sous-vêtements.

Stark voulut répliquer et le dénuder également, mais une main chaude et embarrassée se posa sur son entre-jambes, lui arrachant un long soupir de désir pur, et toutes ses certitudes s'envolèrent. Avec un soupir d'admiration, Steve continuait de contempler les muscles du corps qui se contractaient de plaisir au dessous de lui, et les traits du visage de Tony se tendre progressivement en de longues expressions d'envie encore non comblée.

Les mains se mirent à bouger ensemble, dans un rythme recherché et désordonné, encore incertaines des manœuvres a prendre. Petit à petit, guidés par leur plaisir, les deux hommes finirent par trouver un même mouvement, long et appliqué. Les soupirs rauques se mêlèrent en un long chant lascif. Au bout d'un moment, Tony agrippa d'une main déterminée le sous-vêtement du plus grand, le lui retirant d'un geste rapide, avant de faire de même avec son propre boxer. Puis, d'un geste plus lent, il vint se coller au corps imposant, leurs sexes se frottant longuement l'un contre l'autre, les faisant tous deux gémir. Avide de contact, Steve vint saisir dans une caresse leurs érections fièrement dressées, les serrant d'avantage l'une contre l'autre, entamant un long vas et viens sur elles. Il ne lâchait pas d'une seconde le visage de Tony, se basant sur ses expressions et ses soupirs pour se rassurer et pour vérifier si ses gestes étaient justes. Et ils étaient plus que justes ! Essayant de contenir ses gémissements, Tony lui commençait à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir, et c'est avec une légère panique qu'il remarqua qu'il perdait peu a peu le contrôle sur les choses.

-Steve... nhh..

-Je m'y prends mal ?

-Non... Très bien.. c'est...Très bien...

Il lui sourit avec tendresse avant de venir embrasser son cou, descendant lentement sur sa clavicule. Il repoussa avec gentillesse la main du Soldat, l'enlaçant dans la sienne. Il descendit progressivement, s'arrêtant sur les tétons de Steve, qu'il se mit à embrasser et à mordre gentiment. Il sourit avec fierté en voyant les joues rouges du capitaine revenir en force. Entraîné par les soupirs du plus grand, il finit par se laisser tomber à genoux. Laissant de longues trainées de salive le long de son ventre, il rencontra un petit rassemblement de poils blonds lui indiquant le chemin à suivre. Tony resta un instant perplexe, déjà devant ses propres actes mais aussi devant le plaisir qu'il prenait lui même à faire ça. Son cœur battait fort... Il en fut surpris lui même... Il battait tellement fort qu'il pouvait presque voir sa poitrine se soulever. Jamais il n'avait connu ça... Avec aucune femme, bien qu'il ait connu de longues nuits très agréables, jamais il n'avait encore ressenti ce mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation... de désir tellement puissant qu'il en perdait ses moyens, même lors de sa première fois il n'avait pas éprouvé ça. Il fut sorti de ses songes par la voix profonde du Capitaine, rendue rauque sous toutes ces émotions.

-Tony... Qu'est ce que... Vous comptez faire là exactement ? Ne...ne vous...obligez pas à faire ça... Enfin si c'est bien ce que je crois...

-Je le ferais jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer !

Amusé par la réaction apeurée du soldat, un sourire provocateur se dessina sur ses lèvres, venant comme pour illustrer ses mots déposer un baiser sur le sexe de Steve, qui laissa s'échapper un gémissement de surprise et de désir mêlés. Il pouvait sentir sous ses lèvres son membre se convulser sous ses attentions, son ventre se contracter d'anticipation... Son corps entier frissonner sous chacun de ses mouvements... Déterminé par autant de manifestations, Tony se mit en tête de rendre Steve encore plus fou, enchaînant les coups de langues et les baisers de plus en plus insistants et précis.

-Tony...

Interpellé par son nom prononcé avec autant de sensualité, il leva un regard curieux vers son ami. Steve avait la tête légèrement renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés, transporté par le plaisir, les lèvres entre-ouvertes... Ses cheveux d'habitude coiffés « à l'ancienne » étaient a présent désordonnés et révélaient un coté... sauvage de Steve que Tony trouvait tout particulièrement excitant... Avec une fougue retrouvée, il prit en bouche le membre dressé du Soldat, ne réfléchissant plus à comment s'y prendre. Le goût était impressionnant... et les sensations très différentes de celles qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir. Mais il était loin d'être déçu au contraire ! La main de Steve se glissa dans les mèches brunes du fabriquant d'armes, les dérangeant plus que ce qu'elles ne l'étaient. Il osa enfin poser son regard sur Tony lorsque celui ci entama une série de vas et viens d'abord timides... qui devinrent très vite plus rapides et experts. Il était magnifique... et la vision qui s'offrait à lui en ce moment même l'excita tellement qu'il finit par détourner de nouveau les yeux. Quant à lui, Tony avait pris ses aises et n'était plus du tout dérangé par ce qu'il était entrain de faire, au contraire, il s'amusait même à faire quelques essais de rythmes et se laissa aller à quelques fantaisies... Qui amenèrent plus rapidement que prévu le Capitaine au point de non retour. La main dans ses cheveux se crispa soudainement.

-T...Tony ! Arrêtez...

Un sourire fier prôna sur le visage de Tony qui continua pourtant ses mouvements, mais plus lents cette fois ci, arrachant un gémissement frustré. Steve essaya pourtant de faire reculer Tony, vraiment gêné de se libérer dans la bouche du Stark junior. Il finit par se rappeler.

-Tony.. Arrêtes maintenant... je...

Tony arrêta enfin, se redressant presque aussitôt, un long sourire fendant son visage, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait eu un peu peur au départ, ne se sentant pas encore prêt à recevoir la semence d'un homme dans sa bouche, mais il n'aurait pas lâché jusqu'à ce que Steve cède finalement.

-Je t'avais dis que je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de me vouvoy... Mhh...!

Steve n'avait pas laissé une seconde au brun, se ruant sur ses lèvres qu'il dévorait à présent avec envie. Ses mains descendirent sur son corps et vinrent caresser doucement son sexe en attente d'attention, obligeant Tony à gémir contre ses lèvres. Avec précipitation, il vint également caresser le sexe encore dressé du soldat, le sentant frissonner contre lui... Il n'était pas loin de jouir... Steve vint embrasser le cou de Tony et s'apprêtait à descendre rendre la pareille a son amant, mais Tony le retint par l'épaule. Remarquant la gêne et l'appréhension dans le regard de Steve, générée par ce refus, il s'empressa de justifier son acte.

-Je... Je suis proche de...

-Non je comprend je ne suis pas expérimenté je pourrais mal m'y prendre et..

-Non ! Steve... Je vais jouir...

Steve le dévisagea un moment, ayant du mal à le croire sur le moment, et une chaleur lancinante le prit aux creux des reins en voyant Tony rougir légèrement et détourner le regard, piqué dans sa fierté. Le blond se mit à rire légèrement, souriant avec douceur avant de venir l'embrasser dans le cou.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non je dis ça pour plaisanter !

-Je veux dire... Je ne t'ai pratiquement pas touché...

-Ne me fais pas remarquer ç..aa..Aaaah...

Les caresses avaient repris, plus certaines et appliquées. Steve ne le lâchait plus du regard, continuant de doucement caresser son sexe dans de longs vas et viens devenus peu à peu experts. Tony eut un long soupir profond, se serrant de toutes ses forces contre le corps chaud et rassurant de l'Américain, reprenant également ses caresses sur son sexe imposant. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, l'océan de ses yeux affrontant le regard sombre et pénétrant du jeune Stark. Liés comme dans une promesse, dans une même osmose de plaisir et de bonheur. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, chacun d'eux découvrant le visage de l'autre transformé sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui les prenait peu à peu.

Dans un élan purement instinctif, mu par le plaisir, Tony vint saisir Steve par les bras, le ramenant contre lui pour que leurs entre-jambes se touchent l'une contre l'autre, arrachant à tous deux un long gémissement désespéré. Le brun vint d'un mouvement habile caresser les deux membres unis, avant que la main de Steve ne vienne rejoindre la sienne, enlaçant amoureusement ses doigts aux siens en accompagnant ses mouvements. Ce fut évidemment Steve qui se libéra en premier, éjaculant avec force sur le ventre et l'estomac de Tony, qui le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, emporté par cette vision magnifique. Dans son orgasme, il avait presque crié le prénom du soldat, sa main se crispant légèrement sur son épaule, les yeux fermés. Steve se mit à rougir à l'entente de son prénom, prononcé avec autant de plaisir et d'avantage en remarquant les longs filets blanchâtres sur le ventre de son ami.

-Je...Je suis désolé j'ai...Sur...

-Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser... Moi aussi...

Tony se mit à rire légèrement, venant doucement embrasser Steve du bout des lèvres, se reprenant progressivement. Les respirations se calmèrent doucement, laissant place à un rire d'abord discret de la part de Tony, bientôt rejoint par Steve. Les yeux mi-clos, front contre front, ils riaient ensemble, dans un même rire franc et heureux, se moquant gentiment d'eux même et de leur comportement soudain. La situation était assez risible à leurs yeux, une amitié envolée en même pas une heure, remplacée sous l'angoisse et la peur de se perdre par... bien plus. Mais quoi exactement...? Là n'était pas le problème, ils auraient le temps d'y réfléchir. Steve embrassa distraitement les lèvres du brun, caressant avec douceur ses côtes. Avec une voix douce et mélodieuse, quoi que rendue un peu rauque par leur activité, Tony finit par mettre gentiment fin au moment.

-Je crois que nos amis nous attendent...

Le Capitaine déglutit difficilement, l'idée de repartir comme ça, après un échange aussi passionné dont il n'avait aucunement l'habitude et dont il était particulièrement réceptif le laissait un peu frustré, malgré le fait qu'ils aient joui. Mais il lui sourit tout de même, avec cette même douceur et cette même compréhension qui faisait doucement chavirer le cœur de Tony. Celui-ci vint embrasser son oreille, la lui mordant ensuite avec envie, sachant très bien que la réaction du soldat ne se ferait pas attendre. Un petit soupir se fit entendre, puis un frisson. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de faire au Capitaine, le fabriquant d'Armes vint ensuite murmurer d'une voix rauque, et pleine de sous entendus.

-Si tu en as l'envie, viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre après la soirée... Avec ou sans intentions mal placées...

Les paumettes de l'ancien combattant se mirent à rougir d'un seul coup, comprenant tout de suite les sous entendus douteux du plus jeune, n'osant même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans l'ombre de cette chambre... Mais il sourit doucement, secouant légèrement la tête dans l'espoir de remettre quelques neurones en place, mais il fut surpris de voir que déjà Tony était nettoyé, rhabillé et s'activait à ouvrir la porte et à monter les escaliers jusqu'au salon/Bar encore debout par miracle, bien que les vitres soient totalement brisées. Il le suivit sans broncher après avoir essuyé d'un chiffon trouvé sur une chaise les filets de sperme sur son ventre, et remis ses vêtements en place. Alors qu'il montait les marches à sa suite, il se prit à regarder avec envie les courbes de ses cuisses et de ses fesses dissimulées sous ce pantalon, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait, et il se réprimanda mentalement pour avoir des pensées aussi obscènes et déplacées.

L'arrivée de Tony fut accueillie de façon exceptionnelle, et Steve de façon héroïque pour avoir réussi à le sortir de son antre. La fête se passa sans encombre. Ou presque. Entre deux discussions animées, Pepper vint s'asseoir tout contre Tony et quémanda un baiser... Qu'il lui refusa sous les yeux inquiets de Steve. Il n'arrivait pas à entendre la discussion du couple mais ils semblaient calmes, entendus. Et Pepper semblait compréhensive. Tony l'invita à aller à l'extérieur, ce qu'ils firent, sans avoir besoin de faire le tour puisque les vitres étaient totalement inexistantes à présent. Ils auraient pu remercier Loki pour la nouvelle décoration d'ailleurs ! Steve ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Pendant un moment, il vit Pepper s'énerver, attrapant même parfois le col du T-shirt de Tony, il la calmait en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en parlant de façon précipité. Le soldat pouvait deviner ses paroles hâtives sans même les entendre. De nombreux « Pardon » sincères et des excuses précipitées et des mots désespérément doux et recherchés. Puis... étrangement ce fut à Tony de s'emporter.

Il repoussait les mains de Pepper qui se posaient sur ses épaules comme pour le calmer, les positions étaient comme inversées. Steve ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de ce qu'il était entrain de voir. Tony finit pourtant par soupirer et rire même légèrement, serrant ensuite Pepper dans ses bras amicalement, ils se serrèrent la main et entrèrent tous deux dans le salon, Tony venant s'asseoir aux cotés de Captain America, dévisageant Bruce Banner qui lui adressait un sourire poli. Un regard mauvais qui finit par se transformer en léger sourire compréhensif lorsque Pepper vint s'asseoir à coté du dit Bruce. Steve se pencha vers le brun murmurant doucement comme pour ne pas se faire entendre...

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Je lui ai dit, elle s'est énervée, elle m'a dit quelque chose, je me suis énervé.

- ? Elle t'a dis quoi ?

-Quelque chose que je tairai rien que pour ma fierté personnelle.

Il se saisit d'un verre qu'il se mit à boire à peu près calmement, et Steve observa un instant le docteur Banner et Miss Potts, et finit par comprendre, riant légèrement. Il se pencha lentement sur Tony et murmura un peu timidement à son oreille.

-Alors c'est...

-Officiel. Tout à fait.

Tony lui lança un petit regard appréciateur, avec ce sourire... Ce sourire qui faisait tellement frissonner Steve. Il répondit à ce sourire, avec un bonheur tout nouveau lui gonflant la poitrine de fierté et de joie. Il se retint de l'embrasser, ce que Tony évita de faire aussi. Pas qu'ils aient l'intention de cacher cette relation aux autres mais... N'étant eux même pas très habitués à cette idée... Une chose était sure, c'est qu'ils étaient plus que satisfait d'avoir franchi ce pas.

La soirée se termina après un bon moment, avec du AC/DC à fond dans toute la pièce, un Thor qui avait fini par se faire battre par l'agent Romanov à la descente, un Clint qui regardait la scène avec un certain amusement, seulement quelques verres dans les veines, un Bruce qui riait faiblement à la situation tout en cuvant sur les genoux d'une Pepper survoltée qui criait désespérément à Tony de descendre tout de suite de la table sur laquelle il semblait tout à fait déterminé à faire un strip tease intégral, bien que peu alcoolisé pourtant, et un Steve qui lui était complètement rouge et n'osait pas arrêter Tony dans ce spectacle magnifique. Pourtant, n'étant pas assez bourré pour tomber le bas, Tony descendit de la table, encore en pantalon, bien qu'ouvert. Il vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Steve et posa sa main sur la sienne, riant légèrement de sa prestation.

-Je crois qu'il faut que je m'arrête de boire avant que je finisse par faire des conneries avec mon armure comme la dernière fois.

-La dernière fois ?

-Ce n'est pas à mentionner !

Il se mit à rire et vint embrasser à pleine bouche l'américain, pendant que tout le monde était trop occupé à ramasser Thor. Le baiser était chaud, intense... Steve sentit tout de suite l'effet d'un tel échange se propager dans tout son corps, jusqu'à en dessous de la ceinture. Il répondit avec tout autant de force, agrippant la nuque de Tony, insensible à l'alcool, mais certainement pas à Stark. Ils se séparèrent plutôt rapidement, ne voulant pas trop se faire remarquer. Tony plongea un instant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux magnifiquement bleus du soldat. Il était rendu un peu gai de l'alcool, mais il était loin d'être incontrôlable et irresponsable de ses actes... au contraire. Il sourit doucement à l'homme en face de lui et se redressa, venant lui murmurer à l'oreille...

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher...

Un léger sourire... et le message était passé. Steve rougit d'un coup et sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus fort et vite à présent. Il voulut répondre un « j'arrive » ou « je te suis », mais Tony était déjà levé et saluait ses amis, les serrant dans ses bras s'ils venaient à partir avant qu'il ne se réveille, le lendemain matin, bien qu'il était du genre matinal. Il renonça à dire au revoir à Thor, se disant qu'il serait le dernier levé le lendemain, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre, annonçant à tout le monde une très bonne nuit. Il disparut. Steve se redressa, voulant le suivre... puis soudain... L'impasse. Sa chambre était à l'opposée même de la chambre de Tony et s'il prétextait partir se coucher il ne pouvait rejoindre la chambre de Tony sans se faire remarquer. Il se rassit alors dans son canapé, regardant tous les autres. Il se leva une première fois, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Tony, profitant que les autres soient entrain de redresser Thor pour s'éclipser... mais...

-Captain ? Vous partez ?

C'était Bruce qui avait décidé de remarquer le soldat, qui était pourtant presque arrivé près de l'escalier. Il se retourna et fit un faible sourire, revenant près d'eux.

-Non non pas encore !

-Oh j'avais cru que vous alliez partir sans nous dire au revoir...

Et c'est comme ça que Steve resta encore plusieurs longues minutes. Bien sur il aimait être avec ses amis, mais il savait qu'au fond d'un lit l'attendait un Tony sensuel et à moitié nu, prêt à passer une nuit entière à ses cotés. Il s'imaginait déjà la suite des évènements, et se prit à laisser libre cours à de tout nouveaux désirs... Il allongerait Tony sur les draps, lui rendant cette fois ci ce qu'il avait reçu plus tôt, et il lui ferait l'amour... L'amour ? Oui mais comment ? Comment deux hommes faisaient l'amour ? Evidemment, sans l'avoir jamais fait il connaissait très bien la théorie entre homme et femme... Mais l'acte sexuel entre hommes lui était totalement inconnu, même en théorie. Il avait bien une hypothèse mais... Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement ce qu'il pensait et si Tony pourrait être d'accord avec ça... Pourtant... Il s'imagina entrer dans le corps chaud du brun, aller et venir comme il aurait pu le faire avec une femme... Il se mit à rougir de plus belle, n'osant pas aller plus loin dans cette réflexion peu catholique et bien pensante d'homme sain d'esprit et correct. Au bout d'un moment, mû par un besoin profond de retrouver Stark, il alla dire au revoir à tout le monde, donnant l'accolade à ceux qui tenaient encore debout, vint au tour de Pepper qui le serra étrangement fort dans ses bras, ce qui l'empêcha de se détacher de cette étreinte. Puis il fut surpris lorsque la femme se mit à lui parler près de son oreille...

-De votre chambre, prenez le couloir de droite, montez l'escalier, vous allez arriver à l'opposé de la chambre de Tony, mais au bon étage. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à le rejoindre...

Elle se détacha de lui, lui souriant amicalement, sourire qu'il lui rendit avec gratitude, articulant un discret « Merci ». Avant de serrer brièvement la main à un Thor tenant à peine debout qui répétait en boucle qu'il portait la honte sur ses épaules, qu'il n'allait pas dormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas battu Natasha... Ce qui fit doucement rire Steve qui s'éloigna ensuite vers sa chambre. Ou du moins il n'y fit qu'un bref passage, y déposant ses affaires et se mit en quête de la chambre de Tony. Il monta en hâte les escaliers, puis se mit presque à courir dans le couloir, arrivant finalement à la porte de Tony. Il toqua une fois... Personne ne lui répondit... Il ouvrit délicatement la porte... Et il sourit doucement face à cette magnifique vision qui se dressait maintenant devant lui. Toute la pièce était plongée dans le noir, le ciel étoilé et la ville apparente par les vitres immenses. Près du lit, une petite lumière bleue éclairait Tony. Il était assis sur l'immense lit, en boxer, un de ces écrans ultra-modernes flottant dans les airs... Il semblait très absorbé par ce qu'il faisait... Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se ferma et claqua que Tony remarqua la présence de Steve, se redressant d'un coup et faisant disparaître l'écran de façon précipitée... Ce qui fit sourire Steve, qui comprit qu'il venait d'interrompre Tony dans un moment particulier.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais...?

-Rien. Des recherches... Rien de très intéressant... Et toi ? J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !

Il lui sourit et vint s'asseoir près de lui, caressant doucement sa joue d'une main douce et désireuse. Il vient l'embrasser dans le cou, faisant doucement frissonner l'homme près de lui. En réalité, Tony avait profité de ce moment de solitude pour aller se renseigner quelque peu sur l'amour entre garçons... Mais ça, jamais il ne le dira à Steve. Ils s'allongèrent tous deux sur le lit, Tony au dessus de Steve, qui se laissait faire pour l'instant. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, passionnément. Les mains de Steve descendirent le long de ses hanches et il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer encore une fois lui faire l'amour, frissonnant à cette simple pensée. Avec douceur, il glissa une main plus experte et sure d'elle par dessous le vêtement restant au jeune milliardaire, lui caressant un instant les fesses avant de lui retirer son sous-vêtement, le basculant sur le matelas. Doucement, Tony vint retirer le T-shirt du Capitaine, puis son pantalon, n'attendant pas pour le déshabiller, préférant le mettre au même niveau vestimentaire que lui. Il réfléchissait sans cesse à ce qu'il avait lu. Bien évidemment il se doutait bien que faire l'amour entre hommes n'était pas bien différent de l'amour entre homme et femme, et avait donc pensé à une pénétration éventuelle... Mais il ne savait pas encore s'il était prêt laisser Steve lui faire ça, et il n'était pas non plus sur que Steve soit prêt à s'offrir à lui comme ça, dés sa toute première fois... Il se laissa pourtant aller, confiant, et s'ils ne le faisaient pas ce soir, ils le feraient une autre fois.

-Tony... Tu es magnifique...

-Certainement moins que toi Steve...

Il eut un sourire tendre, touché par autant de sincérité de la part du Stark junior. Ce dernier parvint enfin à déshabiller complètement le Capitaine, prenant le temps de l'observer cette fois ci... Ses courbes, ses formes musclées... Il vint avec douceur embrasser la clavicule de Steve, laissant courir ses mains le long de son torse, jusqu'à son bas ventre. C'est avec douceur et fermeté qu'il vint saisir le sexe du Capitaine entre ses mains, caressant lentement. Ils étaient plus calme... Plus sérieux que tout à l'heure, tous deux ne voulant pas briser le moment en allant trop vite ou trop brusquement... Cette fois était spéciale... Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, exprimant à travers lui tous leurs sentiments... Toute leur envie. Les caresses de Tony furent vite accompagnées par celles de Steve sur son sexe, et il rejeta lentement la tête en arrière sous la sensation. Il se laissa aller, ne réfléchissant plus à rien, juste à cette main qui massait avec tellement de douceur son membre dressé... Ses lèvres dans son cou… sur son torse...son ventre...son ventre ?

Tony se redressa un peu hâtivement, se rendant compte que Steve avait déjà commencé sa descente, il glissait à présent malicieusement une langue bien plus experte qu'elle n'y paraissait dans son nombril, mimant sans le vouloir vraiment l'acte sexuel. Cette simple vision suffit à attiser l'envie qu'il éprouvait pour lui à ce moment, et il se laissa retomber sur les draps lorsque les lèvres de Steve vinrent se presser un peu timidement contre son gland, ses doigts jouant lentement avec les boucles brunes autour de son sexe. Un long gémissement rauque et profond se libéra de la gorge du brun, encourageant Steve à continuer. C'est avec une lenteur et une appréhension folle qu'il se mit à lécher doucement son sexe, avant de le prendre lentement en bouche, ne quittant pas Tony du regard une seule seconde, se basant sur ses gémissements et ses expressions de plaisir pour créer son rythme et savoir s'il s'y prenait bien.

Les mains de Tony se glissèrent dans ses mèches blondes, se gardant bien de lui intimer un rythme, le laissant juste faire, profitant de chacun de ses mouvements. Lorsque les mains du milliardaire devinrent plus pressantes, plus tremblantes, Steve comprit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête, avant même que Tony n'eut à le lui dire... Il se redressa avec un sourire aux lèvres, recueillant un petit sourire reconnaissant de la part de Tony. Il caressa d'une main distraite le sexe encore dur de Tony, alors que celui ci prit enfin son courage à deux mains.

-Steve...

-Hmm...?

-J'aimerais.. Qu'on aille plus loin.

Et là ce fut la panique, plus loin ? Comment plus loin ? C'est à dire ? Plus loin comme il l'avait imaginé ? Plus loin ou ? A ce moment là, Steve se comporta comme la véritable vierge qu'il était. Tony eut un rire franc et amusé devant ces yeux qui le regardaient avec incompréhension. Tony respira légèrement, n'étant pas du tout sur de ce qu'il allait dire mais... Il avait vraiment envie de le faire avec lui... Maintenant... Que ce soit lui qui le prenne ou l'inverse.

-Je veux dire... Qu'on fasse l'amour... jusqu'au bout...

-... J'en ai tout autant envie que toi Tony... Mais nous sommes tous les deux des hommes et... donc il y a une question précise qui se pose...

-Tu... préfère que je te fasse l'amour d'abord ou... Ou que tu me le fasses en premier...?

-Je ne sais pas.. D'un coté je... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te donner du plaisir et.. d'un autre...

Tony avait compris. Il vint embrasser avec douceur son ami. Il se laisserait faire. Il ne voulait pas empêcher Steve de lui faire l'amour après, d'une quelconque façon, que ce soit parce qu'il s'y serait mal pris, ou justement bien pris. Si Tony lui avait fait l'amour en premier et qu'il s'était totalement raté, Steve aurait certainement refusé de lui faire l'amour après, et si, à l'inverse, il lui avait donné énormément de plaisir, le soldat aurait peut être ensuite hésité, de peur de s'y prendre moins bien. Et puis... Steve était un homme... Et avoir sa toute première fois, pénétré par un homme, ne devait pas être la meilleure des façons. Du moins c'est avec ces certitudes que Tony prit avec douceur la main de Steve... et l'apporta plus bas... Vers son intimité. Les doigts du soldat se posèrent avec curiosité, frissonnant en comprenant progressivement les démarches à suivre. Il n'était pas dégoûté, simplement inquiet et incertain. Il dévisagea un instant Tony, il était touché que celui ci se dévoue mais il ne voulait pas non plus le forcer.

-Tony...

-Je suis certain...

Un doux sourire rassurant de la part du milliardaire, et Steve était convaincu. Prenant une longue respiration, il se mit à doucement caresser cet anneau de chair, frissonnant à la simple idée de le posséder, mais il ne voulait pas y penser... Pas encore. Il sentit sous ses doigts ses muscles se tendre et se détendre. Tony se crispa légèrement, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de sentir quelque chose à cet endroit là, et il n'avait pas du tout envisagé la chose auparavant. Il cligna légèrement des yeux, gêné lorsque l'un des doigts de Steve se mit à presser gentiment contre son intimité. Avec une extrême délicatesse, et beaucoup d'appréhension, le blond fit entrer un premier doigt, ne lâchant pas une seule seconde Tony du regard. La panique. Le visage de Tony se crispa en une longue expression de gêne, et Steve s'arrêta immédiatement, s'apprêtant à se retirer, présentant des excuses hâtives et effrayées, incapable de supporter une seconde la douleur que pouvait éprouver Tony, comme s'il la ressentait également. Mais une main forte vint le retenir.

-Tony...

-Continue...

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal Tony... Je ne veux pas...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai connu bien pire, c'est souvent comme ça au début, continue doucement, petit à petit... un par un... Ca va passer j'en suis sur...

-Tony, je ne veux pas que tu te forces, on peut très bien...

Le brun le dévisagea d'un regard appuyé, significatif, et il comprit qu'il était déterminé à vouloir continuer. Avec un soupir lourd en appréhension, Steve reprit doucement son avancée, enfonçant lentement son doigt en lui avant de le bouger lentement, gentiment, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de Tony se fendre en de multiples expressions de douleur. Il continua un moment, certainement aussi crispé et tremblant que ne l'était son ami, peut être même plus... se répétant dans sa tête qu'il était entrain de faire mal à Tony. Pourtant... Petit à petit... Son esprit alors concentré sur sa peur... Il ne remarqua que tardivement les légers mouvements de hanches du milliardaire... ainsi que ses soupirs plus profonds, plus sensuels. Lentement, presque timidement, les yeux de Steve se rouvrirent, et il se sentit défaillir en voyant la beauté de son ami, enfin détendu, les mains crispées sur les draps, il ne semblait plus souffrir, ou du moins plus du même supplice.

-T...tout va bien ?

-Plus...

-Quoi ?

-Plus, donne m'en plus Steve... Nnhh.. Plus loin...

Rougissant brusquement, le soldat se redressa pour faire aller son doigt plus loin et plus fort en lui, le bas de son ventre s'enflammant d'un seul coup d'une envie bouleversante et encore plus vive. Tout explosait d'un seul coup... La chaleur pressante et enivrante qui entourait progressivement ses phalanges, la respiration haletante de son compagnon, son sexe dressé pressant contre sa cuisse... Cette fois ci, il était hors de question qu'il détourne ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ses yeux de Tony. Il répéta ses gestes encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage de faire entrer un deuxième doigt dans le corps de son ami. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Tony se crispa, et Steve également... Il voulut retirer son majeur, pour ne laisser que l'index, mais il n'avait pas compris que cette crispation avait été d'aise. Mais un coup de bassin plutôt bien placé de la part de son co-équipier l'en dissuada très rapidement.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et cette fois le soldat ne s'arrêta plus, allant toujours plus loin et plus fort en son amant. Au fur et à mesure que ses mouvements continuaient, il parvint progressivement à distinguer le plaisir de la douleur, et se rendit compte rapidement que les gémissements qu'il avait auparavant pris pour des manifestations de gêne, n'étaient en fait que le résultat d'un plaisir de plus en plus grandissant. Ceci compris, l'excitation du Capitaine ne fit que croitre de plus en plus à mesure que les muscles de Tony se crispaient autour de ses doigts. Les respirations se mêlèrent, et bientôt ce fut le moment... Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et que deux orbes chocolat dévisageaient les siennes océanes, le suppliant presque du regard, il n'en fallut pas plus à Steve pour comprendre qu'il était prêt. Il vint écarter d'avantage les jambes de Tony, se mettant entre. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, maintenant, sinon il ne le ferait plus après, maintenant... Maintenant ! Pendant que l'action était encore vive... Un simple regard à son ami.. un sourire... un baiser. L'accord était donné. Saisissant d'une main puissante sa propre érection, il la mena timidement près de l'intimité du brun, qui ferma vivement les yeux, retenant un hoquet de surprise. Avec tendresse, lenteur... Attention, Steve se laissa glisser dans cet antre brûlant. Sa mâchoire se crispa, il ne s'attendait pas à éprouver autant d'excitation et de plaisir en étant en lui, rien qu'en lui. Soupirant durement, il se retint de ne pas bouger tout de suite, ne voulant pas causer d'avantage de douleur. Il leva un regard inquiet vers Tony...

-Tony...Est ce que ça va ?

-...

-...Tony ?

Il porta sa main vers la joue de Tony qu'il caressa, la peur le prenant progressivement. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pourtant, le milliardaire se contentant de balancer ses hanches pour obliger le soldat à bouger en lui, laissant aller un gémissement que Steve ne sut décrire. Il bougea son bassin d'avant en arrière, ne lâchant pas Tony du regard, dans la crainte de le blesser. Il resta de longues, très longues minutes à ce rythme, qui devenait une véritable torture pour lui. Mais rien ne semblait avancer... Dans une dernière tentative, il vint doucement caresser le sexe du Stark Junior, se jurant de se retirer si cela ne fonctionnait pas. Soudain, il sentit enfin ses muscles se détendre et frissonner sous cette caresse. Soupirant de confort, il accéléra doucement ses mouvements sur son pénis, entendant avec contentement les premiers gémissements de plaisirs de son ami. Il lui sourit doucement, roulant des hanches agilement, de plus en plus profondément.

Les mains de Tony s'agrippèrent à lui désespérément, murmurant à son oreille des mots doux et chauds que jamais Steve n'avait imaginé entendre, et encore moins de sa bouche. De longues plaintes lascives, entrecoupées de quelques phrases prononcées tant bien que mal. Il ne sut distinguer que des brides, telles que « Jamais... Aussi agréable... Impossible » ou encore « bon... Tellement » et autres sons qui firent trembler de désir l'ancien soldat. Dans un dernier effort avant de se perdre dans son plaisir, Steve donna un léger coup plus profond, timide, restreint. Tous ses membres tremblaient tellement il voulait se retenir pour Tony, pour ne pas lui faire mal... Mais... Lorsqu'il posa son regard océan sur ces yeux magnifiques, voilés d'un tout nouveau plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu dans le regard de Tony... Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps...

Se crispant légèrement, Steve vint saisir les hanches de Tony et s'enfonça d'un seul coup beaucoup plus vite et profondément en lui, délivrant d'un seul coup une passion trop longtemps refrénée, ravageant de plaisir ce corps qu'il désirait depuis le début de la soirée, et peut être même avant. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, lâchant un long gémissement de contentement. Le cri d'extase de Tony ne fit qu'attiser sa passion, venant mordre avec douceur et possessivité le cou offert devant lui.

-D...Désolé ! Je...Je ne peux...pas...Aa...

-Hhm...Aa...c...Continue ! Haaa !

Steve ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Etait-ce réellement la voix de Tony qu'il venait d'entendre ? Cette voix d'habitude si grave et virile pouvait-elle réellement émettre des sons aussi excitants et sensuels ? Tony n'y croyait pas lui même, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, il retint comme il put les sons de sa voix. Mais des mains fortes vinrent enfermer et plaquer ses poignets contre le matelas, refusant de laisser entendre ce genre de chose, venant de lui surtout ! Il cherchait une solution, et pendant qu'il se mordait les lèvres presque à sang, une langue douce vint effleurer sa lèvre inferieure.

-Tony... Ta voix... laisse moi l'entendre...S'il te plaît...

-JARVIS ! Hhm...! La musique !

Et aussitôt, l'IA ne pouvant refuser, du AC/DC se mit à résonner dans toute la pièce, camouflant par la même occasion les bruits que pouvaient faire le milliardaire. Steve ne supportait pas. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les goûts très singuliers du Stark junior, mais il préférait certainement la mélodie de ses soupirs à la voix du chanteur, et soudain Steve fut énervé, vraiment irrité de ne pouvoir l'entendre. Il prit tout l'air qu'il put dans ses poumons et se mit à hurler contre JARVIS, lui demandant de bien vouloir baisser voire arrêter la musique, ce qui restait vain évidemment puisque l'IA ne recevait d'ordre que de Pepper ou de Tony. Il devait donc s'en prendre à Tony s'il voulait gagner cette partie. Quelques coups de reins bien placés et extrêmement lents suffirent pour que le milliardaire ne lui demande (supplie) d'aller plus vite, ce à quoi le soldat s'empressa de lui répondre d'enlever cette musique, ce qu'il lui accorda. A peine la musique fut elle arrêtée que Steve s'enfonça d'un coup vif et profond, touchant sans le vouloir la prostate de son co-équipier, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Enfin il pouvait l'entendre...

Tony n'était plus que plaisir et gémissements. Chaque bruit qu'il émettait manquait de faire mourir de désir le Capitaine, qui ne supportait plus d'entendre ces sons délicieusement indécents, venant à la fois de la bouche et de l'intimité de Tony. Il se mit à le détailler pendant qu'il allait et venait profondément en lui. Sa poitrine soulevée rapidement et de façon désordonnée par ses coups de rein et sa respiration... son ventre crispé sous le plaisir, les muscles saillants de ses cuisses enfermant ses hanches... Son sexe palpitant contre son ventre... puis...Il rougit d'un seul coup en se prenant à regarder son propre sexe disparaître frénétiquement dans ce corps magnifique, relevant rapidement la tête en rougissant d'avantage, si cela était possible. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, il serra Tony contre lui de toutes ses forces, sentant progressivement tout son corps se contracter, et de longues décharges électriques descendre tout son dos dans un frisson d'extase... Bientôt il devint incontrôlable, allant toujours plus loin en Tony, dans de longs mouvements puissants... Quelque chose arrivait, et il ne pourrait se retenir !

-T...Tony ! Je... Je... hmmm...!

-Moi aussi ! Haaaa... Moi aussi... Ne t'arrête pas...surtout..nhh... pas ! Steve...Steve !

C'est en l'entendant crier son nom ainsi que Steve finit par jouir, dans un dernier mouvement profond et puissant, effleurant dans son même geste la prostate du brun, qui se cambra violemment en se laissant aller à la jouissance. Jamais Tony n'avait eu pareil orgasme. Même après beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles... Quant à Steve, c'était sa toute première fois. Son corps durement imbriqué dans celui de Tony, il ne bougea pas durant de très longues minutes, les étoiles dans les yeux et le corps encore agité de convulsions et de frissons. Ses lèvres retracèrent d'elles même la courbe des épaules du milliardaire, venant avec douceur mordre son oreille avant de soupirer longuement contre celle ci. Il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Jamais il ne s'était douté qu'une pareille sensation existe. Du moins sur terre. Bien sur il savait théoriquement ce qu'était un orgasme, mais il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience. Tony, lui, gardait les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur le plafond, la tête renversée en arrière. Lui aussi était encore bouleversé par les nouvelles sensations, ses membres encore tremblants.

Il se mit à fermer les yeux lentement lorsque les lèvres de Steve se mirent à l'embrasser avec douceur, reprenant avec difficulté sa respiration. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du soldat, n'y trouvant que sincérité, satisfaction... Amour...

Ce n'est qu'après un très long moment que Steve se retira de lui, se mordant violemment la lèvre inferieure en sentant son sexe glisser hors de lui, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'être sensible au frottement. Des années dans la glace n'aidant pas non plus à son trop plein d'énergie. Il avait du temps à rattraper ! Tous deux se mirent à rire encore une fois, de ce même rire franc et libérateur, et c'était encore Tony qui l'engagea, ce même sourire sur ses lèvres qui annonçait toujours un éclat de rire par la suite... Steve aimait ce sourire...Il rit un instant avec lui, avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux, embrassant doucement la gorge de Tony, puis son menton, et enfin ses lèvres. Il y avait cette douceur... Cette douceur incroyable après le plaisir, l'envie de caresser ce corps sans pour autant qu'il n'y ait quelque chose de sexuel... Juste de la tendresse... De la découverte en douceur... Steve embrassa lentement les paupières instinctivement fermées, le nez, les lèvres à nouveau, puis sa mâchoire... tout ça d'une extrême lenteur qui fit se détendre chacun des muscles de Tony. Ses doigts passèrent distraitement sur l'ARK, ne remarquant presque pas sa présence, ou n'en étant pas dérangé du moins. Ils se sourirent longtemps, se regardant inlassablement et dans une paix totale.

-Tu t'en sors plutôt bien pour quelqu'un de plus de 70 ans !

Steve rit un instant, Tony restait Tony, c'était même impressionnant qu'il n'ait pas sorti ce genre de blague plus tôt ! Steve vint doucement chatouiller son ami, comme punition, puis l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue.

-J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait mal... Enfin, le moins possible...

-Arrêtes de t'inquiéter Cap' ! C'était très vite oublié !

Avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres, Steve se releva dans le but d'aller chercher une serviette, ou du moins quelque chose pour enlever cet obscène liquide blanchâtre qui perlait sur le ventre de Tony, qui se redressa sur ses coudes pour observer le corps nu de l'homme en face de lui. Le soldat le regarda aussi un instant, voulant expliquer la raison de son déplacement... Mais lorsqu'il vit son propre sperme couler d'entre les fesses et les cuisses du milliardaire, il se ravisa et partit en courant, les joues complètement rouges, sentant son excitation reprendre vie malgré sa raison qui lui hurlait d'oublier ça. Il n'avait donc articulé qu'un simple « serviette...salle de bain... laver ! ». Un nouveau rire éclata à nouveau, et la voix de nouveau grave et masculine de Tony, bien qu'encore un peu enrouée par le plaisir et ses gémissements, résonna dans la chambre jusqu'aux oreilles de Steve.

-Si tu avais pu rougir comme ça durant ta congélation je suis sur que tu aurais pu faire fondre la glace Cap' !

Une serviette mouillée et glacée atterrit alors sur son entre-jambes encore chaude de leurs précédents ébats, comme vengeance. Un cri retentit dans tout le bâtiment, réveillant pour ainsi dire la moitié de ses occupants. Sauf Thor qui lui dormait sagement sur le sol, un Loki plein de colère déjà bien loin de tous ces ivrognes et débauchés inattentifs. Les Avengers n'allaient pas se quitter de si tôt ! C'était Fury qui n'allait pas être content.

**The end...?**


End file.
